halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Decatorieli
"They swarmed us like hell, there was too freakin' many, I was the only one to make it!" -UNSC Seargant who happened to be the first encounterer a pack of Decatorieli Decatorieli are a very recent edition to the Covenant and serve as standard infantry commanded by Elites. Information "Minor:Major, are we really going to trust these Decatoreili?! Major:They put up a foolish fuss when coming aboard , but they are controlled and capable fighters, just like us. Minor:But, they are taller, and will soon be stronger with just a little more evolution, they can destroy us. Major: Nonsense! We gave them this life, we gave them honor, we gave them the Covenant, and if they do rebel, they will be SORRY... Minor: What of the holy weapons, the energy swords? Those are sacred weapons only for the most elite Sangheili! Major:The Prophets, are no more, the Great Journey is no more, there is no sacredness, just experience in those blades, they have much experience now, they can weild the blade! Minor:I hope you're right... Major: Say no more, these warriors and Captains will serve us well, and if they don't, so be it!" -An Elite Minor and his Major's argument over the Decatoreili The Decatoreili was a seemingly intelligent species that is native to plane High Forsaking and is very similar to Sangheili in appearance and are very insect like, infact they discovered Decatoreili are a whole different type of animal, it is almost an insect crossed with a reptile. The role of the Decatoreili is just above Jackals and only two types exist Decatoreili Warriors, who weild wapons from Plasma pistols to Fuel rod cannons, and the Decatoreili Captains who weild many weapons, drive vehicles, and can also fight with energy swords, and both usually utilize swarming tactics, which coupled with there light frames and terrifying strength, they make the ultimate combinations of Skirmishers, and Elites, the main downside is only Captains are armed with sheilds, while most Warriors still use light body armor for ease of movement. When the Covenant found them, these species were still in there tribal ages and was very difficult for he Covenant to communicate until a Sangheili was brought to talk and was able to understand a rusty, but similar language to Sangheili language and was able to get them to join the Covenant even though the Decatoreili Tribal wars had to be controlled. The appearance is somewhat like an elite, but instead it has 2 mandibles and a regular jawed mouth like humans, also they have 2 long appendages sticking out from there shoulders used for combat and survival, and have even been seen with weapons mounted on them, Some larger ones might also have tails which are not standardly long enough to be used as a weapon. Like the Sangheili, the Decatorieli hold a strict system of honor, but are also feircely loyal to Elites. They can command grunts, Jackals, and Hunters around the battlefeild with voice translators and grunts seem to be scared more of them then Elites, as on the first encounter one Decatoreili took down 2 fully sheilded scout minor Elites sinle-handedly, yet jackals think they are more like them, Elites also like the Decatoreili in many ways.Decatoreili are also not as intelligent as Elites,Humans, or Prophets, but they are great strategists and cotential commanders, scientists say they only need a little bit more evelution and they can destroy Elites, or the Covenant if an event like the Great Schism took place. Some Elites dislike the Decatoreili, even though they never show it, as they might be stronger then them depending on the age. It is unkown if the remaining San'Shyum found Decatoreili, although it is highly unlikely as the Seperatists found them with no sign of of the Covenant forces. Naming Naming in the Decatoreili community is based on a similar naming system to Huragok, but is determined by appearance and skills. Names are given by the time a young Decatoreili is able to walk. Names include: 'Dark tail crush' or 'Taller then fast'.Note:Names are usually simple and there is no known family connection in names. Known Decatoreili *Taller then Fast- A Captain of a Decatoreili swarm that obliterated a UNSC squad in the first encounter with Decatoreili's. *Distrust of Scouting-A Decatoreili marksman who first assaulted a Spartan 4 team followed by his team and Captain, KIA by Spartan 4's.